Ein informatives Abendessen
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Ein Abendessen versorgt ein paar Lauscher mit Informationen...zu viel Informationen!


Anmerkung: Die Geschichte spielt in der 7. Staffel.

Ein informatives Abendessen

Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen kuschelte sich Lydia an Spencer, welcher seine Arme um sie legte. Langsam und sanft strichen ihre, noch immer zitternden, Finger über seinen Oberkörper, bevor sie schließlich über seinem schnell schlagendem Herz liegen blieben. "Ich liebe dich, Spencer.", sagte sie leise.

Reid lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch, Lydia", antwortete er und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sanft legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper, wobei sie etwas schmunzelte. "Was findest du so amüsant?", wollte Spencer sogleich wissen, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

"Deine Neugier.", antwortete sie ihm lachend, bevor sie über seinen Oberkörper strich. "Weißt du...an der Uni reden die anderen Studentinnen über dich. Darüber wie attraktiv du bist...dass du ein Genie im Bett sein sollst…

Und weißt du was? Sie haben absolut keine Ahnung, wie recht sie damit haben!"

Spencer schien erstaunt zu sein. "Wirklich? Das sagen sie?"

"Ja. Warum überrascht dich das?"

"Naja, normalerweise reden die Frauen nicht so über mich. Sie halten mich meist für einen Nerd, der einfach nur peinlich ist. Die meisten würden es ein Wunder finden, wie ich eine Frau wie dich an meine Seite bekommen konnte.", erklärte er und Lydia schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hast du jemals in den Spiegel geschaut? Du bist unglaublich attraktiv! Was aber noch wichtiger ist, du bist ein wundervoller Mensch. Du bist unglaublich intelligent, was, nebenbei gesagt, ungeheuer sexy ist. Du bist hilfsbereit, liebevoll, witzig und du hast ein Herz aus Gold. Du bist vielleicht ein Nerd, aber das muss nichts schlechtes sein. Im Gegenteil...es ist süß. Und du weißt doch…Jeder Superman startet einmal als Clark Kent."

"Denkst du wirklich so?", fragte er und schien immer noch Zweifel zu haben. Lydia könnte immerhin jeden Mann haben. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau und hatte einen tollen Charakter. Und noch dazu war sie blond mit grünen Augen, was sie ungeheuer attraktiv machte. Immerhin waren nur zwei Prozent der Weltbevölkerung blond und auch nur zwei Prozent hatten grüne Augen. Zusammen war das also eine äußerst seltene Kombination.

"Ja, ich denke wirklich so. Hättest du keinen guten Charakter, wäre ich nämlich nie mit dir ausgegangen. Und du bist, auch vom Aussehen her, wahnsinnig attraktiv!" Sie küsste ihn und grinste dann. "Dass du wirklich ein unglaublich guter Liebhaber und ein Genie im Bett bist, hast du vorhin gerade bewiesen. Obwohl...ich glaube, ich war etwas zu abgelenkt von den Dingen, die du getan hast. Vielleicht solltest du es mir doch noch einmal beweisen."

"Du freches kleines Biest…", grinste Reid und küsste sie im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder leidenschaftlich.

"Und du bist sicher, dass uns hier niemand erkennen wird?", fragte Lydia und Spencer nickte bestätigend.

Nachdem sie den Vormittag im Bett verbracht hatten, hatte Spencer ihr gesagt, dass er sie zum Abendessen in ein fantastisches kleines Restaurant bringen würde.

"Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Es ist Samstag und die meisten anderen Studenten sind heute feiern. Außerdem sind wir in Alexandria und nicht in DC. Hier wird uns niemand erkennen.", erklärte er und der besorgte Ausdruck verschwand aus Lydias Gesicht.

"Noch zwei Wochen, dann können wir es endlich öffentlich machen.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Ja, noch zwei Wochen. Dann kann endlich niemand mehr etwas dagegen sagen, dass ich die schönste Frau der Welt liebe."

"Spencer, ich hab eine Frage…", begann Lydia nach einer Weile und Reid schmunzelte.

"Nur eine?"

"Eine, die du jetzt beantworten kannst. Warum redest du mit mir nie darüber, was du bei der Arbeit erlebst?"

Der Profiler seufzte. "Lydia, du sollst das nicht anhören müssen. Ich kann und will diese Last nicht bei dir abladen.", erklärte er, doch die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

"Spencer, wenn es dir dann besser geht und du ruhiger schlafen kannst, dann ist es keine Last für mich. Außerdem...mein Vater ist Staatsanwalt. Denkst du etwa, dass ich nicht schon schlimmere Sachen gesehen habe?

Erzähl es mir das nächste Mal. Es hilft darüber zu reden."

"In Ordnung. Wie konnte ich das Herz einer so wundervollen Frau gewinnen?"

Lydia errötete etwas, bevor sie schließlich antwortete. "Ich glaube, das habe ich dir heute gesagt, als wir durch die Laken geturnt sind. Nebenbei...ich hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung.", sagte sie grinsend, bevor sie mit ihrem Fuß sein Bein entlang fuhr. Glücklicherweise saßen sie etwas versteckt, sodass es nicht auffiel.

"Du kleines freches Biest...ich sollte dir dafür den Hintern versohlen.", sagte Reid leise und Lydia grinste.

"Wer sagt, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte?"

"Himmel, du machst mich fertig!"

"Ich dich?! Wer von uns beiden ist hier die Strecke von Quantico nach DC in einer halben Stunde gefahren, nur um mich drei Uhr nachts zu wecken?"

"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage…", gab Reid jetzt zu.

Während die beiden redeten, lachten und glaubten, dass niemand ihr Gespräch hören würde, hatten sie ein was nicht bedacht. Die Wand, die sie von den anderen Gästen trennte, war nur ein Raumtrenner, der mit verschiedenen Kletterpflanzen bestückt war. Und auf der anderen Seite saßen Penelope Garcia und Derek Morgan, welche jedes Wort hörten. Derek hatte eine Wette verloren und so hatte er seine beste Freundin in das Restaurant bringen müssen, was er normalerweise als Geheimtipp behielt.

"Wir müssen hier raus!", flüsterte Garcia und Morgan nickte zustimmend. Sie waren beide sowieso mit ihrem Essen fertig und hatten sich zum Schluss nur noch unterhalten. Derek ließ sich jetzt die Rechnung bringen und dann bat er den Kellner, sie durch den Hinterausgang raus zu lassen, da sie sonst ja an dem Tisch von Reid und seiner Freundin vorbei müssten.

Als sie draußen vor dem Restaurant standen, sahen sie sich an. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passiert ist!", sagte Penelope und Derek nickte.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Genie tatsächlich soviel Spiel hat?!"

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass er eine Freundin hat und sie vor uns versteckt?!", konterte die technische Analystin jetzt. "Aber was soll das mit den zwei Wochen? Was ist da?"

"Zuerst einmal müssen wir herausfinden, wer sie ist! Kannst du das von hier aus herausfinden?"

"Hast du mich das gerade wirklich gefragt, Schoko-Muffin? Du vergisst wohl, wer vor dir steht. Allerdings würde ich das lieber im Auto rausfinden. Es sieht nach Regen aus und Wasser verträgt sich nicht wirklich mit Technik."

"Du hast Recht. Komm mit…"

Als sie im Auto saßen holte Penelope ihre Notebook aus ihrer Handtasche, wobei Morgan sie verblüfft ansah. "Du hast…", begann er, ließ es dann jedoch. Er sollte wirklich nicht überrascht sein.

"Ich bin ein Computer-Geek. Wir haben unsere Technik immer dabei.", antwortete Garcia ihm und startete den Computer.

"Wahrscheinlich findest du sie am leichtesten, wenn du seine Telefonate durchgehst."

"Sugar, ich mach das hier nicht zum ersten Mal. Lass mich einfach meine Arbeit machen…und da ist sie auch schon. Die Nummer hat er im letzten Vierteljahr fast täglich angerufen und sie gehört einer Lydia Belford…", sagte die Blondine und öffnete ein Bild vom Reid's Freundin.

"Wow…", entwich es beiden gleichzeitig, als sie die Frau sahen. "Wie hat der Kleine nur so eine Frau aufreißen können?"

"Es geht auch um die inneren Werte!", erinnerte Penelope ihren besten Freund und suchte dann weitere Informationen. "Sie ist 25 Jahre alt und hat bis jetzt Jura studiert, womit sie offiziell fertig ist. In zwei Wochen fängt sie als neue Staatsanwältin in DC an...oh und ihr Vater ist der District Attorney von Arlington County. Da muss es doch noch mehr über dich geben, Schätzchen…", sagte sie und ging weiter die Informationen durch. "Sie setzt sich für den Tierschutz ein...gutes Mädchen! Und...oh...da haben wir doch Mal was. Im letzten Jahr hat sie eine ziemlich große Summe von einem Verlag erhalten für die Veröffentlichung eines Buches. Sie hat knapp 100.000 Dollar bekommen.

Selbst wenn...alle Infos erklären noch immer nicht, was die beiden mit "Zwei Wochen" meinen.", erklärte Penelope und fuhr den Computer herunter. Irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie die Informationen nur von Reid bekommen würde. "Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie wir unser Lieblingsgenie zum Reden bringen."

"Ich hab da so eine Idee, Baby Girl.", grinste Morgan.

Am Montag morgen betrat Reid das Büro und ging sich zuerst einen Kaffee holen…mit sehr, sehr viel Zucker...

"Na, lange Nacht gehabt?", fragte Morgan ihn grinsend, welcher mit Garcia im Pausenraum war.

"Nein, aber der Coffee-Shop an der Ecke meiner Straße hat zu und ich hatte keinen Kaffee mehr Zuhause…", erklärte das Genie und irgendwie glaubten die beiden anderen ihm nicht. Er war zu freundlich und zu wach, um noch keinen Kaffee getrunken zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch nur eine lange Nacht gehabt…oder besser gesagt eine kurze Nacht…

"Wo wir beim Thema Coffee-Shop sind...ich hab letztens da eine unglaubliche Frau getroffen. Blond, mit grünen Augen und einer wahnsinns Figur. Ich glaube sie hieß Lydia…", sagte er und beobachtete grinsend, wie Reid, der mit dem Rücken zu seinen Kollegen stand, in seinen Bewegungen inne hielt.

"Vielleicht sollte ich sie Mal auf ein Date einladen.", fuhr er jetzt fort und er und Garcia konnten beobachten, wie Reid fast die Zuckerdose in den Kaffee fallen ließ, bevor sich seine Finger so sehr um den Griff der Büchse legten, dass seine Fingerknöchel ganz weiß wurden.

"Obwohl...ich denke nicht, dass ich ihr Typ bin.", ergänzte er und sah, wie sich Reid jetzt etwas entspannte.

"Was meinst du denn, ist ihr Typ?", fragte nun Garcia, die das kleine Spielchen zu genießen schien.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht jemand, der wahnsinnig viel liest, einen ganz eigenen Kleidungsstil hat, und sein Mädchen vor seinen Freunden versteckt!", grinste jetzt Morgan.

Mit einem Knall stellte Reid seine Kaffeetasse ab und fuhr herum, um seine beiden Freunde grinsen zu sehen. "Okay, woher wisst ihr das?!", knurrte er und beobachtete die beiden genau.

"Nun...mein lieber Schoko-Donner hat eine Wette verloren und musste mich in ein kleines, nettes Restaurant in Alexandria mitnehmen. Wir haben da ein sehr interessantes Gespräch gehört, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas zu viele Informationen waren.", erklärte Penelope und augenblicklich begann Spencer's Gesichtsfarbe zwischen knallrot und kreidebleich zu wechseln.

"Habt ihr es irgendjemandem erzählt?", fragte er schockiert. Wenn ja, wäre das so ziemlich das mieseste, was in der Hinsicht passieren könnte.

"Bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber wir wollen wissen, warum du es geheim hältst. Also raus damit, Pretty Boy…"

"Wir…", setzte er an, brach dann jedoch ab, als ein anderer Agent den Pausenraum betrat. Er wartete erst, bis der Agent wieder gegangen war, bevor er leise fortfuhr. "Wir dürfen nicht zusammen sein...oder zumindest sollten wir es nicht."

"Warum? Hat es etwas mit den zwei Wochen zu tun?"

"Ja...wisst ihr, was in zwei Wochen ist?", fragte er seine Freunde, die mit dem Kopf schüttelten. "In zwei Wochen ist das Semester zu Ende. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich Gastdozent an der Uni bin. Und naja...Lydia ist dort Studentin gewesen. Eigentlich ist sie es immer noch für zwei Wochen, obwohl sie ihren Abschluss bereits hat.

Jedenfalls hat sich Lydia dieses Jahr für meinen Unterricht eingeschrieben gehabt, als Ergänzung.", erklärte er und bei Derek und Penelope machte es klick.

"Du hast etwas mit deiner Studentin angefangen?!", fragte Morgan leise und Reid nickte.

"Ich meine, es ist nicht direkt verboten, weil Lydia keine Prüfung in meinem Fach hat und ich ja nur Gastdozent bin. Aber trotzdem gäbe es Gerede und ich könnte schon etwas Schwierigkeiten bekommen.", erklärte Reid und die anderen beiden nickten verstehend.

"Wir behalten es für uns.", versprach Penelope jetzt. "Vorausgesetzt, dass du sie uns sofort vorstellst, wenn das Semester um ist."

"Deal!", sagte Spencer, der nicht vorhatte, die Beziehung dann noch weiter zu verstecken.

"Schaut mal, wen ich Swann's Abteilung gefunden habe.", sagte Garcia drei Wochen später und führte Lydia ins Großraumbüro.

"Hey Kleine...", grüßte Morgan sie grinsend.

"Hey…", antwortete sie und sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist Spence?"

"Reid ist im Archiv, sollte aber jeden Moment wieder da sein.", antwortete Rossi. "Wie läuft es eigentlich mit deinem neuen Buch?"

"Es geht langsam. Aber ich arbeite momentan auch nur gerade dran, wenn ich wirklich inspiriert bin.", erklärte sie dem älteren Profiler. Sie hatte drei Jahre an ihrem letzten historischen Liebesroman gesessen und würde sich auch diesmal nicht drängen lassen. Sie wusste, dass es Dave oft genauso ging.

"Wer ist dieses reizende Geschöpf?", fragte Jamesson, ein Agent aus dem Nachbarteam, der jetzt das Büro betrat.

"Das, mein Lieber, ist Lydia Belford. Sie ist Staatsanwältin und hat gerade einige Sachen mit Agent Swann besprochen.", erklärte Garcia.

"Freut mich sie kennenzulernen.", sagte er, wobei sein Blick etwas verrutschte. Lydia trug eine figurbetonte, weiße Bluse und einen schwarzen Bleistiftrock und Morgan's Blick wäre sicher auch etwas verrutscht, wenn Lydia nicht das Mädchen seines besten Freundes wäre.

"Ich freue mich auch sie kennenzulernen. Allerdings sind meine Augen eine Etage weiter oben, Agent Jamesson.", sagte Lydia schmunzelnd, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte.

"Ich würde auf sie hören, Jamesson. wenn ihr Freund das nämlich rausbekommt, bist du die nächste Zeit nicht mehr sicher.", lachte Morgan.

"Und wer ist ihr Freund?", fragte der andere Agent jetzt interessiert. Er wollte wissen, welcher Glückspilz sich diese Dame geangelt hatte.

"Ich!", sagte Reid, welcher soeben aus dem Archiv zurückkam und knurrte dabei fast etwas.

"Spence!", rief Lydia fröhlich und umarmte ihren Freund auch sogleich, welcher sie dann auch sofort küsste.

Das war Jamesson anscheinend zu viel, denn er trat rasch die Flucht an.

"Was hat er denn?", wollte Lydia wissen und Derek grinste.

"Reid ist ziemlich besitzergreifend, was dich angeht, Kleine. Und außerdem sollte man ihn nie ärgern, da man sonst vor seinen Streichen nicht mehr sicher ist.", erklärte Morgan und Lydia sah ihren Freund an.  
"Sei nett zu ihm, ja? Er hat es ja nicht gewusst.", bat sie und Reid grummelte etwas und zog Lydia etwas näher an sich. Die anderen hingegen waren sich sicher, dass sie eine amüsante Woche haben würden.


End file.
